Fajitas
by LittleWing
Summary: Cougar teaches Jensen to cook. Please see a/n about rating.


Disclaimer: Do Not Own the Losers.

A/N: Hope I am not rating this too low, but if anyone feels that I have let me know and I will up the rating. This is strongly Cougar/Jensen...though a bit in the PGish category. Just an FYI, I have two more short one offs for this verse before heading back to the multi chap I have going for Torchwood. After that I do have a mutli chap idea I'm toying with for Losers, and yet it'll be AU. Just a warning this is a strange combo of comic meets movie. Also, did make a few corrections and this is posted on my LJ (link is in my profile. As a warning my LJ has a self imposed age limit of 14 do to adult content of many fictions on there so while you don't have to friend me to read what's posted there, you do have to have an LJ account).

* * *

Carlos Alverez, better known as Cougar to his teammates, carefully placed a large bell pepper on a small wooden cutting board—well aware of the eyes on him, studying his every move. He held the spicy-sweet vegetable on its side as he sank the blade of the knife through the top of the pepper, smiling at the dull thud of the blade coming into contact with the board. Sliding the freshly removed top off the board, Carlos turned the pepper around to do the same to the bottom. He quickly removed the inner membrane and seeds before slicing it into thin strips. Deftly he added the strips of pepper to the pan—the resulting sizzle filled the small space with sound and smell, bringing a smile to his face.

Allowing the peppers to cook, Carlos quickly sliced through the onion he'd lined up on the cutting board. He was nearly all the way through slicing when he heard shuffling behind him. He stopped slicing and waited for the shuffling to stop.

"You want to help?" he said, not turning around to face the person responsible for the noise moments ago.

"Huh? What….? Me?" Jake Jensen stammered, staring at the back of the sniper's head. "You know I don't know how to cook, Cougs. Besides," Cougar felt him gesture towards the knife in his hands, "me and sharp objects…"

"I'll teach you," Cougar said, turning to face Jensen quicker than the younger man was expecting. Cougar's free hand snaked out, fingers wrapping round one of Jensen's wrists. With a quick snap of his wrist, Cougar pulled Jensen to him—spinning the younger man around so they were chest to back. Carefully he walked them closer to the counter.

"Seriously, Cougar," Jensen's voice wavered slightly, "I'm okay with not learning how to cook."

Cougar ignored the younger man. Instead he slid the knife he'd been using into Jensen's right hand, his own hand atop Jensen's. Carefully he took Jensen's other hand to the last bits of onion, covering the younger man's hand with his own. He pressed himself closer to Jensen's back, pushing the techie further into the counter; resting his chin on Jensen's shoulder in an attempt to see their hands. Jensen let out a shuttering breath—sending shivers down Cougar's spine.

Slowly Carlos guided the knife in their hands through the remaining half of onion. To Cougar's pleasure the younger man did not try to pull away, complain, or prattle on about some inane subject. He moved their hands to add the onion to the pan. A low sizzle and aromatic scent once again filled the small kitchen. Jensen hummed and tipped his head back to rest against the sniper's shoulder—clearly enjoying the close contact.

"Jake," Cougar said softly, reaching their hands for the jalapeño just to the side of the cutting board while using the knife to tap the board to draw the younger man's attention back to the cooking lesson, and not Cougar's hardness pressing into his back. "Miras."

Jensen groaned in protest but slowly pulled his head away from the older man's shoulder.

"Cougar…Carlos," Jensen said quietly, "please tell me that you're not just teasing me."

Cougar smiled, letting out a low chuckle, before letting go of Jensen's hands and wrapping them under the younger man's arms to rest flat against the blond techie's chest and stomach. He would never object to anyone on the team or people in general from calling him Cougar, but nothing felt quite as good as the sound of his name on Jake's lips. He exhaled slowly, not realizing he'd been holding his breath, causing the younger man to start as it fell across the nape of his neck and ear. Taking advantage of Jensen's heightened state, Cougar pressed the thumb resting just left of center on the blonds chest into the fabric of Jake's shirt before quickly running it in a rough circle. Jensen gasped, pushed his hips back into Cougar's, and dropped his head back onto the sniper's shoulder. Encouraged, Cougar repeated the motion.

The sizzle and smell of cooking vegetables pulled Cougar's attention back to the meal he'd been preparing all too quickly. Reluctantly the older man dropped his hands from around Jensen and stepped back. Swiftly the sniper sliced the small, hot pepper into think disks before sliding them into the pan. He worked in hurried silence, knowing where Jensen was from intuition, Cougar loaded the strips of chicken he'd cut earlier to the pan. In no time meat and vegetables were cooked and awaiting to be eaten.

"Carlos," Jake said from the edge of the kitchen. Cougar wasn't quite sure what it was he heard in the younger man's voice, but because of it he knew that lunch would need to be reheated.

He pushed away from the counter and crossed the small space in four long strides. Before Jensen could begin to say any more, Cougar cupped his hands on either side of the techie's face. He quickly brought their lips together, swallowing up whatever else the young man was going to say. As their lips moved and bodies became entangled, Cougar couldn't decide which one of them was needier for the touches and kisses.

"If this is how every lesson ends," Jensen breathed, breaking the kiss, "then sign me up."


End file.
